One Little Mistake
by wanda lensherr
Summary: this is my first Hisana and Ichigo couple. please dont read if you dont like it. rated M for sure!
1. Chapter 1

_I like to dedicate this story to BillyZhao. I hope you will enjoy it. Wanda This story is rated m for mature audience only! Also I do not own bleach!_

Ch One

''Mrs. Kuchiki "The maid announces. She appeared in front of me. I just lower my hand book down.

''Yes Contessa?"I asked looking at her.

"Your sister and her boyfriend is here''She explains.

"Let her in" I granted permission.

The young maid disappears. I went ahead and straighten my shawl. I fixed any stray hairs that were out of place. I observed my face closely. There was nothing wrong.

"Hisana"Rukia cried in joy. I stopped fixing my wedding ring.

"Rukia"I exclaimed in jubilant. I went ahead and hugged her. Ichigo remain behind her as usual.

"How are you?"Rukia asked in between hugs. I smile at Ichigo while I turned my attention quickly to her.

"Oh the same as usual" I stated quickly.

"Oh I see. How is Byakuya?"Rukia asked. She searched the room for him.

"He is away as usual" I sigh deeply affected by this. He was hardly around for me.

"So he hasn't change now has he?"Ichigo asked.

"Hai" I answer him.

"Sister why don't you show us our rooms?"Rukia asked. I knew she was trying to cover up my injure pride.

"Yes of course" I agreed whole heartedly. I led them away.

"This room is yours" I point to Ichigo. He just scowl when he realize he was sharing a separate room from my younger sister. I blush while she spoke.

"You know the rules of Byakuya when we're here" She reminded him.

"I know but it sucks"Ichigo murmur. I got the impression they normally shared one room together.

"And this is your room" I gesture hers. Rukia smile at me.

"Thank you sister" She hugged me.

"Yeah thanks for letting us stay here"Ichigo thanked me in the background.

"It was my pleasure" I bowed to him.

"Let's unpack"Rukia claimed. She took me in her room and shut the door.

….

"So guess what?"Rukia chatted. I merely sat on her bed.

"What?" I asked. I was sure I was going to get a shock.

"Ichigo took me to meet his parents'' She explained thrilled. I watched as she removed her clothes.

"Oh is it that serious?" I referred to their two year relationship.

"Hai"She replied pausing.

"What were they like? Did they like you? Does he have siblings" I quizzed. I reminded her of a mother.

"Hisana let me finish"Rukia laughs. She shuts the drawer with her hip.

''Ok"I answer eager.

"He has two sisters and yes they were happy to meet me"Rukia answered.

"Oh Rukia I am so happy for you. I pray that you will find happiness someday" I shower her with affection.

"Hai but I could never get a man like Byakuya"She kindly complimented him. I bit my lip.

"Yes but he ….well….you know''I gesture our marriage. Truth was we weren't having any sex.

"Yes but I'm sure it's a business thing you know?"Rukia excused.

"It seems like we're drifting apart each day. I remember when we were young and dating ….we could hardly keep our hands off of each other. Now days it's like we don't exist in the same room. I sometimes wonder if he is having an affair with someone''I confided. Rukia just sat by me.

"Nisama isn't that type of man" She was quick to defend him. I flash her a weak smile.

"Oh Rukia they change trust me" I sigh down.

"He has eyes for you and only you. This I'm sure of "She continued.

''I pray that you're right" I agreed at last. I admit I was tired of being paranoid all the fucking time.

"Well it looks like I finished"Rukia gesture her unpacking. I smile and got up.

"Great now we can eat" I replied. I went ahead and led her out.


	2. Chapter 2

We took our seats. Ichigo remained by Rukia's side. I sat on her opposite side. Byakuya's seat remains empty however. Right away the staff appeared and started serving us.

"I really like my room"Rukia shared with Ichigo.

"Yeah same here"Ichigo mutter but I knew he was lying.

"So Rukia told me that you took her to meet your parents?" I asked politely. I ate a steamed potato. He lights up.

"Yeah my dad is a doctor and my mom is a homemaker" He explained their jobs.

"How lovely that must be" I answer politely.

"Yeah and I have two younger sisters only they're twins''He added more information. I look genuinely surprise.

"Rukia you didn't tell me that" I turned to her.

"Oops"She giggles.

"That's ok"Ichigo came to her defense.

"So where is Byakuya?"Rukia asked me. I smile at her.

"He is traveling in Monaco" I explain his reason for being absent.

"Wow"Ichigo exclaimed amazed. Rukia just gasp.

"How long has he been there?" She inquires politely.

"Oh for about a month or two" I murmur. It pained me to say this.

"So you've been alone all this time?"Ichigo asked. He observed me closely.

"Yes" I answer quickly.

"How do you cope?" He asked.

"I read a lot of books'' I explain sweetly.

"That's good"Rukia chirped.

"Well it may get boring after a while right?"Ichigo asked me.

"Hai"I answer in a sad voice.

"Which is why we came over"Rukia added. I smile at her.

"Yes thank you two for doing so" I added grateful.

"No problem Hisana"Ichigo winks at me. I squirm a little. I wasn't use to the informal interaction.

….

"I thought we could take my sister out to the Derby"Rukia approach Ichigo. He scowls.

"Does she even like horses?" He asked. He tried to recall seeing any.

"Well it's near her comfort zone"Rukia defended her choice.

"Just take her to the mall"Ichigo sigh.

"But I want you to come with us. Are you going to the mall?" She asked knowing well he wouldn't. Hell he would barely shop for himself let alone with her.

"Look Rukia I am tired and besides I drove all the way up here"Ichigo complained.

"Well I'm tired too but have you seen my sister?" She asked.

"Yeah what about her?"Ichigo asked. He lied on his bed.

"She is so lonely"Rukia exasperated.

"It's not my fault but Byakuya's"Ichigo chided. He closed his eyes.

"He couldn't take her on the trip. I told you that"Rukia defended her only brother in law.

"You mean the company wouldn't pay for her"Ichigo stated coldly.

"Ichigo"Rukia called him. Normally when she did this it meant he had to listen.

"It's still his fault I mean he could have always paid for her himself"Ichigo stated hotly

"She has her pride"Rukia snapped.

"That's settle"Ichigo murmurs. He began to snore much to her dismay. Rukia just crossed her arms.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! How dare you fall asleep on me" She snapped. He quickly woke up.

"Wah happen?" He asked sitting up right away.

"You can't even keep your eyes open for me? I was polite and attentative to your parents so why can't you be the same for me?" She asked.

"Look babe if you want to go out then go. Shit"Ichigo rubbed his face. Rukia just flare her nostrils. She stormed out of the room. She didn't bother to look back. She went straight to her room. Hisana came in.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ichigo and I …well….we had a fight"Rukia sniffed. I watched as she packed her things.

"But you aren't leaving us so soon are you?" I panic.

"No I just need to get my head straight that is all" She assured me. I watched as she stepped out.

"Where will you stay for tonight?" I asked following her.

"In a hotel" She announces. I watched as she race down the flight of stairs. She was out of the door in no time.

I quietly made my way to my room. I knew I couldn't throw him out especially since I was a Kuchiki. We had to remain polite little hostesses despite our ill feelings.

I place my hand on my mouth. I wondered what they fought about? Was it the bedroom arrangements? Or something else? Was she somehow being pressured into something she didn't like? My mind began to race on the many possibilities.

I decided to leave it be and keep to myself. I quietly made my bed and slipped in it. I closed my blue eyes and rest. I could hear the thunder erupt from the sky. Damn. I knew I could never sleep…not like this. I tossed in my bed.

…..

The noise continues while I slept but it only broke my slumber. I was drifting on and off. I couldn't really enjoy myself since I was worried about my little sister. I hope she was in a dry place. I hate for her to be in the rain such as this. A crack of lighting flashed. I sat up.

I immediately wish for Byakuya. Where was he when I needed him? I shudder while I held myself. I longed for his arms around my body. I crave his rich voice when he soothed me. I shut my eyes while I picture this.

A faint knock erupted on my door. I quickly open my eyes again. Odd? The maids and butlers knew better than to knock like that. I knew they had their own key in coming in. The knock persisted however.

''One second" I pleaded. I race to open the door.

"Ichigo what are you doing here?" I asked bewilder. He looked rugged but flush.

"I was um searching…"Ichigo murmur. I listen closely.

"Where is Rukia?"He asked at last.

"She left our home. I believe she went to a hotel" I explain to him. I remain patient and attentative.

"Oh I see" He looked disappointed.

"Is there something you need? Perhaps I can be of assistance?" I offered. He quickly shook his head.

''No I want to talk with her you know apologize but I guess I'll have to wait''Ichigo shrugged. He wanders back to his room.

"Ok" I replied quietly. I went ahead and shut my bedroom once more. I wander back to my lonely bed.

I recall how I use to argue with Byakuya sometimes. Of course he would never let me leave his sight. I knew if it were us then we probably would have kissed and made up by now. It seemed that we never went to bed angry-ever.

I twirl my fingers while I ponder. I wonder how my sister was doing. I knew she was probably miserable herself. If only she had a way in coming home I'm sure she would have made up with him by now. I glance at the window.

Due to the weather however I didn't feel that was going to happen soon. Damn. I hate for Ichigo to be upset with her in the morning especially if he were willing to make amends from earlier.

"Oh Hisana what should you do?" I spoke to myself.

My initial reaction was to get on the phone and call her but I had no way in tracking her hotel. The second thought that came to my mind was leave it be. However the sister in me just couldn't do that. I knew I had to fix their problem so they wouldn't be miserable.

I know! I quickly snapped my fingers. I decided to beg Ichigo in driving to several hotels in search of her. I am sure he would do that.

I quietly crept out of my room. I glance sideways. There was no one. I went ahead and made my way to his room. I quietly try the doorknob. To my surprise it was unlock. I went ahead and opened it. I stroll quietly inside. The room was dark however. I sigh but shut the door quietly in hopes that I wouldn't spook him.

I made my way to the bed. I lower myself on my knees. I reached out for him. I shook his arm gently while he lied.

"Ichigo"I whisper softly. I continue to shake him.

"Rukia"He murmurs. I open my mouth but to my surprise he pulled me on him. He started kissing me while I fought for air.

I place my hands on his bare chest. He didn't stop however. I was quickly place beneath him while he took top.

"I missed you. I just knew you would come back to me" He murmur huskily in my ear. He inhales my perfume. It was true that she and I preferred the same scent so in his defense I did smell and look like her. However I wasn't her!

"Hmmpf"I squeak quietly but he sought my breasts. I stiffen when he cupped them from beneath the material.

"Perky as always"He murmur when his lips weren't on mine. I was frozen from fear. Do I say something or do I remain quiet and have him believe I am my sister?


	4. Chapter 4

My body became weak and it betrayed me. I was letting out a soft sigh. He knew his caresses were getting the best of me. To my surprise he pulled my blouse off even more and sucked on my erect nipple.

"Oh"I gasped but I arch slightly off of the bed. He continues to fondle my roundness while he switches from one to the other. I close my eyes while I felt hot lips and breaths on my sensitive skin. I imagine it to be Byakuya however.

Right away my hands went straight to his hair. I started roaming my fingers in it while he turned his attention on my neck. He kissed the same spots I was more responsive too. I guess it's what Rukia and I had in common. I mewl by the time he alternated his sites.

To my surprise he slid his right hand and slipped it into my panty. I felt his finger brush against my clit. I open my mouth but I couldn't say anything. He continues to caress the swollen piece of me.

"You're wet" He observed quietly. It's true I haven't been touched like that in ages. I flushed in the shadows despite being told the truth. He just kissed me again.

"It's ok I love it when you are anyways"He continue to whisper lewd things in my ear. I flushed even more so. To my memory Byakuya was never this way.

He traces the outline of my sex. I was shaking when he did this. Hell I was being violated while he finger me wantonly. Ichigo just claimed my mouth once more. I kissed back while I closed my eyes.

I felt his clothe package press into my front. I turned my head slightly. He remains stroking my slit.

"Do you want it now?" He asked. I could hear the strain in his voice. I slowly turned my head back. His fingers continue to do the talking for him. I was close to having an orgasm right there.

"Yes" I groan softly.

That was all he needed to hear. I watched him in the dark as he removed his lower clothing and turned his attention on me once more. I open my legs while he slid his groin in between them. I quickly cover my mouth when he stuck the tip in my cunt. It's been soooo long.

He growls fuck I'm surprise you're even this tight especially with all the sex we've been having. I only buried my face in his neck. Ichigo continue to push through my defenses.

"Ah"He gasps when he reached the hilt. He trembles while he remains still in me. I merely stroke his back with my hands. I was encouraging him to take his time.

After a while he started his rhythm. I was quiet but remain open to him. I threw my head back when I felt him moving in and out of me. I love the delicious sounds our moist sexes made when we worked in union. I tighten my grip on him.

Ichigo just moved his tip in and out of me. I could feel it hitting a bundle of nerves hidden deep inside of me. That and that alone made me more high than him. I was already near the point of releasing but I linger for him.

I could feel him tighten his grip on me while he nears his own. I tune into his panting and soft moans when he enter me and I tighten my cunt on him.

"I'm close" He whispers barely above one.

I didn't respond instead I kissed his lips to show that I was too. He trembles then release in me. I gasp in our kiss. I myself also let loose. I could feel our liquids pouring out of our hot bodies. I continue to let out a sexy moan. He shook his head and rolled off of me. I quickly turned away from him. I drew the sheets up. I brace myself in fear that he would turn on the light but he didn't. Ichigo was sound asleep.

I decided to leave his side and slipped out. I made my way hurriedly back to my quarters where I remain for the rest of the night. When morning came I was quick to rise early and shower. I didn't want anyone to put two and two together. Afterwards I made my way out of my room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good Morning" I responded cheerily. I took my seat. The butler and maid just bowed to me.

"How did you sleep madam?" They inquire.

"Very well thank you" I respond cheerfully.

I set up my breakfast. In a flash Ichigo appeared as well. I smile at him. He just nods his head. He quickly took his seat.

"So where is Rukia?"Ichigo asked searching for her. I quickly turned pale.

"It would appear that she hasn't slept in her bed" the butler replied. Ichigo just smile when he said this. I guess he took it as her sleeping in his bed last night.

"Yeah I guess so"Ichigo agreed.

"Would you like some eggs?" The maid inquires politely.

"It doesn't matter''Ichigo answer her. I quickly stir the topic elsewhere.

"So I am going to be in my library" I began my speech.

"Ok"Ichigo grinned at me.

"Call me if you need anything" I added politely. He just flashed me a warm smile.

"I should be fine with Rukia"Ichigo answered. I tried not to break a sweat on that.

''Mistress are you interested in stepping out for some fresh air?" The butler inquires politely. He gave me my daily vitamins.

"Oh I forgot about that" I sigh. I went ahead and swallow the pill. Ichigo just listen closely.

"What happen?" He asked.

"Nothing serious….it's just something the doctor makes me do in relation to my health" I respond quickly.

"Oh I see"Ichigo frowns. He couldn't recall anything on the matter. Why didn't Rukia tell him so?

"Yes I have to step out for some vitamin D but alas it gets old for me" I gesture weakly to the scenery.

"If you like I can step out with you?"Ichigo offered politely. I look genuinely surprise.

"No Kurosaki I mustn't bother you on it" I quickly deny him.

"I insist after all you are Rukia's sister"Ichigo stated firmly.

"Ok"I answer meekly.

Afterwards….

We took our stroll near the garden. I admire the beautiful cherry blossom trees that Byakuya ordered the servants to plant. I gaze lovingly at them. Ichigo watched me.

"So why hasn't Rukia mention your ailing health?" He asked. I look taken aback from his boldness.

"Oh you see she isn't aware of it. Byakuya and I try to keep our lives private" I explain.

"That is still your sister"Ichigo persisted.

"Hai but I wouldn't want to worry her" I answer sincerely.

"She'll only worry more if you keep it from her"Ichigo spoke gently. I nod.

"Hai but I love her too much to inflict pain like that" I answer.

"Yeah I guess you have a point"Ichigo agreed. He looks up at the birds.

"It's the Robins they come here at least once a year" I explain the familiar birds.

"Cool"Ichigo breathe. I smile at him.

"Yes but they never really stay too long. Much like my husband Byakuya"I added after a thought. Ichigo frown when he heard that.

"It gets kinda lonely without him" I sigh.

"I can imagine"Ichigo sympathize with me. I nod but I stroll forward. After a while he spoke again.

"Hey uh…Hisana maybe you can go with us to the derby?" He invites me.

"Us?" I asked stumped.

"Yeah me and Rukia. Yesterday she wanted to go but I was too tired"Ichigo murmur.

"Oh I wouldn't want to intrude on your date" I shook my head.

"Please I insist and I think it would do you some good. I mean Rukia wanted you to go out more"Ichigo added hastily. I notice he was flushing but he looks away.

"Thank you but I have to say I am very surprise about her wanting to go" I on purposely said this. Truth was I didn't know if she like horses or not but I didn't want him to discover our mix up from last night.

"Why are you surprise? She is your sister"Ichigo asked shock. He took the bait.

"I have never really known her to take an interest in horses. Rabbits yes but not horses" I answer coolly.

"Oh"Ichigo reflect on it.

"Yeah so I guess she'll be busy with her outing" I added quickly.

"Well I hate to leave her here"Ichigo sigh. He didn't know what to do.

"We cannot go" I offered an alternative.

"No I'll take you anyways"Ichigo persisted.


	6. Chapter 6

I primp really fast then I appeared at our four car garage. Ichigo was talking with the Kuchiki driver. I merely stood there and held my purse.

"I told him there is no need to bother him"Ichigo explain his conversation. The driver looked at me for permission.

"Sure I would love to ride with you. You can take the day off" I turned to the driver.

"Hai"He bows and leaves us.

"Alright let's go"Ichigo gestures the Kuchiki ride.

He opens my door. I thanked him as I went in. Ichigo smile at me but he shuts the door. I was quick to fasten my seatbelt. Ichigo race around and slid into the driver's seat.

"Let's see where the key is?"Ichigo murmurs. The Kuchiki driver merely leans against the door of my garage.

"It's in the floor mat" He instructs the young lad.

"Found it"Ichigo exclaimed. I giggle while he slips it in. The engine turned on.

It purrs to life as he pushed the metal to the petal. I wave as we pulled out. The Kuchiki driver merely tilts his hat at us. Ichigo went ahead and turned the wheel. We drove off.

"A little of music?"Ichigo offered.

"Sure" I politely accept his invitation. I went ahead and switch on the radio.

I skim over the ever so classical music and opted for the more hip hop type. Ichigo just raised an eyebrow at me but he didn't say anything. I decide to explain myself.

"My husband has always had a taste for the ever so classic. However I remain true" I explain my difference in music and art.

"Yeah Rukia told me you two married young"Ichigo converse. He turns the wheel slightly. I nod.

"Hai but we were so immature back then" I pause to reflect on our crazy youth.

"Crazy huh?"Ichigo asked. He kept his eyes on the road.

"Yeah we did some stuff that his mother didn't approve of" I shared.

''Like what?''He asked.

"Sneak out of the house and party past midnight. Oh we even skinny dip in the lake" I laughed. Ichigo glance at me.

"The same Byakuya?"He inquires.

"Yes" I blushed.

"What happen to him?"Ichigo wondered over his change in personality.

"Well he lost his father and he was force to become the head of the clan so yeah"I sigh.

"Figures"Ichigo mutter. I just gaze at my reflection. The scarf around my hair continues to blow in the wind.

We continue to drive until we reached our destination. Once we arrived we went ahead and parked our car. We step out and walked side by side to the ticket stand. Right away the teller lit up.

"Welcome back Mrs. Kuchiki and who is this?" She asked half glancing at Ichigo. He just shoves his hands in his pockets. I smirk at her.

"Oh he is just my future brother in law" I tease ichigo. He turned a strawberry red when I said this.

"Ah ...he is so good looking" The young teller eyes him. Ichigo scowl but he looked away.

"How much do I owe?" I asked switching to formalness. I quickly took out the cash and paid her. Ichigo quickly realize I was paying and opted to pay but I wouldn't hear of it. He gathers the tickets instead.

"Welcome back? I take it you have been here before?"Ichigo asked me. We walked away.

"Oh yes you see my husband use to come here and such" I explain. Ichigo nods his head.

"Oh I get it" Ichigo replied.

"Yes it was something he and his grandfather like to do" I continue to enlighten him.

"Did they bet?"Ichigo asked.

''Hai but money wasn't a worry for them" I laugh.

"That's comforting"Ichigo murmurs.

We found our seats and took them. I quietly lower my purse and remain perch while Ichigo just strain his neck for a better view. I took it he has never been here before.


End file.
